


You can’t predict my actions.

by OneshotWonder429



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneshotWonder429/pseuds/OneshotWonder429
Summary: Frieda shows Jac just how unpredictable she can be, and she seems to enjoy it. Very much so.





	You can’t predict my actions.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeh, I just wrote this. The grammar is terrible and I didn’t vary the vocab enough but I just had to write it. I love this pairing and in every conversation they have I can just feel the sexual tension. But maybe that’s just my inner lesbian coming to the surface.

“I’m your boss!” She spat the words like lava, casting an immediate silence on the office. She had shouted the words with such ferocity that the Ukrainian was unable to form an immediate response. 

“I’ve tried.” She shook her head, laughing in disbelief. “I’ve tried to help you, to be nice to you. And yet..you just don’t know what to do with it do you? Kindness. It’s so alien to you that, you just reject it, you dispense of it with a brash insult so that no one may extend that same kindness to you again.” 

Jac blinked, her mouth opening and closing again in shock. The shock of the younger woman’s response momentarily making her devoid of any form of response. She blinked once more, seeming to regain her composure.

“Remember who you’re talking to.” Frieda laughed again and Jac couldn’t stop the involuntary shudder of her body.

“I know who I’m talking to. I’m talking to a woman who doesn’t understand the concept of human emotion. Who doesn’t understand people. Who wouldn’t know kindness if it bit her on the butt.” 

Jac raised her eyebrows. “I understand people fine Dr Petrenko. In fact over the years I have learnt to be able to not only understand people but to also anticipate their actions, conscious and subconscious. That’s what makes me a great surgeon. I can anticipate the actions of the body so I’m able to counteract them.” Her hands gesture with precise motions, slicing through the air like a knife. 

Frieda raised her eyebrow and smiled an unnerving smile. “So you think you can predict what people are going to do?Think you can control them?” Frieda tilted her head back slightly, considering her next move.

“Yes I do. It-“ Jac was cut off as Frieda bent down and pressed her lips against Jac’s. The ginger’s hands froze in the air. The juniors lips were soft and somewhat comforting and she just couldn’t force herself to pull away. 

Frieda didn’t pull away either. She grasped at the side of Jac’s waist, allowing her fingers to dig in slightly. A silent assertion of her power over her boss. 

With her new found power she moved them backwards until Jac’s back pressed against the glass desk. The consultant moaned into Frieda’s lips.

The moan was almost an admission of defeat, a sign of the sexual power Frieda possessed over Jac and she enjoyed it. The Ukrainian rolled her hips against her boss’s and a louder, deeper moan was emitted. 

More. Frieda needed more. The weeks of frustration over the treatment at the hands of her boss was sizzling and threatening to bubble over. She wanted to hear her scream, she wanted to make her cum-No! She wanted to leave her on the edge, leave her begging for more-

-A knock at the door interrupted them just as Frieda pushed her hand up Jac’s shirt.

The older woman wrenched her lips away and yanked Frieda’s arm from beneath her top before they both turned towards the door, shoulders still brushing together.

“Come in!” Jac’s voice wobbled somewhat and she had to clear her throat as the ward sister from Keller stepped through the door carrying a stack of papers.

“Sorry to interrupt.” She spoke. “But I just need you to sign this.” She passed a clipboard to Jac who sighed, desperate for the middle aged woman to leave. 

Eyes scanned the page. Recognition of the delivery of the following medical supplies: cardboard kidney dishes x500, 10ml syringes x200....

Frieda smiled a wide innocent smile at the sister. A hand slipped on to the base of Jac’s spine, whose eyes flicked sideways. Frieda kept her eyes trained on the sister who was pretending to examine the artwork on the wall. She took the opportunity to slide her hand lower, resting on the curve of Jac’s behind.

Jac cleared her throat, desperately trying to focus on the papers. She gasped as Frieda squeezed sharply. After signing the last paper she thrusted the clipboard back into the sister’s hands. She ushered her out of the room without another word before turning on her heel.

“What was that?!” Jac demanded stepping closer to Frieda.

“What?” She shrugged her shoulders. “Just a bit of fun.” She pressed her lips to Jac’s ear. “You didn’t enjoy it?” Her hand returned to Jac’s butt, squeezing more harshly this time, earning another groan. Frieda grinned as she leant down and kissed the consultant, allowing Jac to remove the long green coat that she wore. 

As the kiss became more heated Jac fumbled to remove the corset from around Frieda’s waist. 

“Ugh” she moaned against the other’s lips before pulling away to examine the garment more closely. “How the fuck do you...” Frieda laughed as her frustrations as she reached behind her back to unclasp the garment before throwing it to the floor. “Oh.” Jac moved on to ridding Frieda of her dress, grasping a handful which sat over her thighs and slowly drawing it up. She had gotten to just above the knees when Frieda’s hands clasped her own.

“Nuh uh.” She shook her head. If we’re gonna do this it’s going to be on my terms. You’re gonna give up control. For this next hour you’re not going to be my boss.” She moved her head slowly to the consultants neck and placed a featherlight kiss on the ivory skin. Then another. And another. The kisses became heavier until she was sucking and nipping at the nose of her neck.

Knowing that they were at work and could be interrupted at any time, Frieda chose to remain clothed. She palpatated Jac’s breats from above her top.

Frieda’s hand moved the cradle the back of Jac’s neck as the auburn haired woman groaned openly at the sensation. The hand began to trail from Jac’s breats down her body, until it reached the top of her trousers. It paused there, slipping just below Jac’s top to run fingers along her taught abdomen. 

Frieda pulled away from the kiss to look Jac in the eyes as she moved her hand down and undid the button on button on Jac’s trousers before slowly drawing down the zip. She heard Jac’s breath catch in her throat as her hand nestled below her knickers. 

The junior pushed two fingers inside Jac all at once and the consultant moaned loudly, Frieda clapped a hand over her mouth.

“You have to keep quiet. There are people outside.” An order, from a junior to her mentor. You would never have expected that. The fingers withdrew slowly before thrusting back in again, a thumb reached to flick Jac’s clit and she had to lean back against the desk for support as the fingers settled into a steady rthym. Frieda’s eyes remained locked to Jac’s.

Frieda’s wrist ached from the angle so she added a third finger to speed up a climax. This nearly threw Jac over the edge.

She felt the pleasure lap at her her like a wave, the tide coming in with each harsh thrust. Another seven and she let the pleasure wash over her, coming undone over Frieda’s hand.

She panted, dizzy, as Frieda pulled out and sucked the three fingers into her mouth.

“I’m going to go for a lie down in the on call room if you want to join me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review? I could continue this, if anyone enjoys it. X


End file.
